


Leave My Body (Art)

by ladysugarquill



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Gen, HetBigBang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysugarquill/pseuds/ladysugarquill
Summary: When the balance is shifted dramatically, either to light or dark, the Force recognizes a need to intervene.  And when it does intervene, it does so in any way it sees fit.Art for patriciatepes' Leave My Body (Star Wars, Padmé/Darth Vader) - Het Big Bang 2018





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patriciatepes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciatepes/gifts).



 

_"On her very first day of freedom—day five of being awake in this body—she spent at least three hours in the fresher, just staring into a mirror. Doctors came to check on her after about ten minutes, but she waved them away, saying that she was just… reacquainting herself with… well, herself."_

**\- Leave My Body, Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

 

_"Padme turned to look at the would-be assassin just as his head rolled away from his shoulders. Now, she gazed upward at the black, imposing figure of Darth Vader—made all the more so by the glow of his red lightsaber against his ebony armor. Another surge of pain rushed through her body, and her world went black."_

**Leave My Body - Chapter 15**


End file.
